Runway Wars
by MeronS
Summary: Just a CrackFic. Dimple is a fashion designer and preparing for a big night with Mob the model and Reigen the seamster.


"Aaargh! We're so fucked!" Dimple screamed as he slammed his hands onto a table, making a couple rolls of fabric as well as some buttons fall off, "There's no way we're going to make it in time!"

Dimple was a famous young and fresh fashion designer. He had always had an interest towards art and after a class on handiwork in middle school, he found out that his calling in life was fashion. He wouldn't read school books but fashion magazines during class and his notebooks were filled with different designs of his own. The teachers had all thought that nothing would ever come out of that boy. But when Dimple graduated designer school with flying scores, they had to take back their words. Dimple actually even re-designed the school's new uniforms.

Dimple would have a super important fashion show tonight and he and his team had less than 24 hours left to get the outfits and everything else ready to be presented. There were still at least three outfits on the sewing table in pieces and one more being sewn at the moment. Dimple still hadn't picked out all of the accessories either. They were screwed.

"It will be alright", Mob mumbled as he saved the poor fabrics and put them back up onto the table. He then crouched down to pick up the buttons from under the table they had fallen to.

Mob was Dimple's only model. His emotionless face made him surprisingly popular with the audience. His plain look and nondescript face gave all the focus to the outfit the model would be wearing.

"You're really worrying too much", Reigen laughed from where he was working the sewing machine, "Just relax."

Reigen Arataka was the main seamster. And the only one. His weird technique and unusual names for his every 'move' made him a celebrity among the other semsters in the business. He had actually never been interested in fashion or clothes in general. Dimple had made him join the business after a drunken promise one night. Well, it was always better than being the salaryman Reigen had been before this job.

"How can you be so calm about this? The people in the audience will all be fashion designers, bloggers and writers! They'll kill me if I don't have a thing ready to show them!" Dimple sighed loudly.

"You don't have nothing", Reigen waved his hand towards the outfits ready on the rack, "Just trust me and pick out the other stuff."

"Sure", Dimple had to give in and went for his bag of home-made accessories. There was everything from jewelry and scarves to shoes, bags and belts. The things the man didn't do himself he usually bought from local companies or from a flea market. Thanks to all that, he had managed to gather quite a collection and usually needed three big trunks to carry them all. Today he only had one with him.

They had had quite a lot of time to prepare for this night, but it had just flown off somewhere and now they were left with less than a day. It was all like from a reality TV show or something. But much to the trio's luck, there would be no script, actors or readymade conclusion in this show. They would need to work. And hard.

"I'm going to have to wear a dress again?" Mob asked as he eyed the rack of clothes they had ready.

"Of course! They look great on you", Dimple explained, pulling out a costume after another and testing it on Mob by putting it on the boy's chest. At least everything looked good and seemed to fit. Honestly, it was hard to find an outfit that didn't look good on Mob.

Dimple sometimes hired a female model, Tsubomi, to show off the more girly dresses but she was sick today and couldn't have make it even if Dimple had called her in. Mob's petite form would go as a female too. Just put on a wig plus some makeup and no one would know the difference. His pay was much lower too. Everybody won, except maybe Mob himself who would need to fit himself into the tight dresses and walk in high heels. Well, they all say that beauty is pain.

Mob just nodded. He had already gotten used to his boss' quirks. And to be honest, it didn't bother him that much. He would just need to get it done and over with. Dimple owed him a ramen after this though, for sure.

"Sewing mad!" Reigen roared from his desk, having finished yet another outfit. It was a simple shirt planned to be one of the first items to go on stage tonight.

Dimple couldn't be happier to see the finished product. Reigen really was a gift.

Their greatest enemy, the fashion house Claw, would have nothing on them. The company had a lot of workers, money and models but they lacked in some aspects. Dimple would bet everything on that small fact tonight in order to charm the audience and sell his whole collection.

There would be one person in the audience that really wanted to see the new line Dimple had come up with. His name was Teruki Hanazawa and he was a writer for a well-known fashion magazine with thousands of daily readers. Despite being only 14, the same age as Mob, he was already working and had a nice salary. He had been able to move away from his parents and was now living a cozy lifestyle in his studio apartment.

He had liked Dimple's style from the very beginning. Unlike Claw's clothes that looked good even without the models wearing them, Dimple's clothes only looked good when they had someone wearing them. Dimple's clothes focused on bringing out the person wearing them and their individual personalities. Claw's clothes were just pretty, nothing more.

The whole backstage was a mess. There were just two hours left until Mob would need to walk the runway in front of hundreds of people and Dimple tell them about his new line and what it meant to him.

Reigen was still working the sewing machine. He had been for twenty hours straight and showed absolutely no sign of being tired. The only thing he had demanded during that time was an extra-large coffee with some serious amount of caffeine and two cubes of sugar. He also wanted a cup of instant noodles. They had no other food available.

"There will have to be safety pins", Dimple sighed as he took some from his back pocket. It was not a thing any designer wanted to do, but they had no other choice. He just had to hope that no one in the audience would notice. It wouldn't do any good for his reputation.

Mob would be the only model today. He was currently doing his usual pre-show stretches. He would need to be prepared for all the quick changes he'd need to do tonight. Pulling a muscle wouldn't be an option tonight. There would be thirteen costumes and only one model to show off them all. Mob would really need to step his game up tonight. They had no second chances.

"I got your wig ready", Dimple told Mod as he handed the said item to the boy. Dimple had carefully braided it this time. Mob had a black bowl cut himself. The wig he was given imitated the hairstyle he had, but it was slightly longer, making different braids and ponytails possible. It would turn Mob into his female persona for when he had to wear dresses. People still weren't quite so open minded that they would be ready to see a young male in a dress walking down the runway. Maybe one day.

It was finally time to start.

There were already people coming in to secure the best seats and get their cameras and other necessary stuff ready. Dimple was quite sure he saw a famous model there too when he had sneaked a peek from through the red curtains.

Reigen had magically gotten all of the clothes ready with only a couple of safety pins and hand-sewn lines in them. He really was no joke despite his weird behavior in front of the sewing machine.

The man had shut down immediately after learning that he was done. He would sleep for at least twelve hours straight before he was ready to do anything else or do as much as move. Dimple would need to treat him to some good food tomorrow as a thank you for the blond's hard work.

"There we go", Dimple smoothed out the shirt Mob was wearing. It was just minutes from the start and Mob was dressed in the first set of clothes.

Mob had on the wig, a white printed t-shirt and a pair of cut up jeans. He also had a black vest of some sort and black platform shoes. Mob quite enjoyed being so much taller. He'd need to ask Dimple if he could keep the shoes.

"Remember to take the vest off and show off the back of the shirt too", Dimple told Mob, "The design there is important for the whole look."

Mob only nodded. Dimple was honestly way too stressed out about this.

"Brother!" a young male came to see Mob before he could exit to the runway.

It was Kageyama Ritsu, Mob's younger brother and a professional male model. He told Mob that he would be in the audience, watching Mob's show. He had just finished a photo session for some magazine and had made it with seconds to spare. He was trying to catch his breath, having obviously ran the whole way to meet Mob.

"Ritsu! You made it", Mob smiled as he hugged his little brother, "Sit down and have a glass of water. You're all red."

"Thanks", Ritsu smiled as he pet Mob's back, "Now go and show them whose boss!"

"Hm!" Mob nodded as he exited the backstage to begin the show.

A round of applauds sounded as the curtains closed behind Mob and Ritsu and Dimple were left by themselves.

"You should just model for me!" Dimple cried out as he hung onto Ritsu's pants, preventing the boy from leaving to the audience. Well, the calm hadn't lasted that long. Mob wasn't even back from the first walk yet and Dimple was already like this.

Ritsu sighed loudly. He had always said no to the man, who had asked the same question several times before. But maybe today he could make an exception and make a quick walk with his big brother. He finally promised Dimple that he would join Mob for the final part of the show.

Dimple seemed happy and guided the male to the clothes rack to show him the clothes he had prepared for him. Yes, he always made a costume for Ritsu. Just in case the male would someday model for him.

Ritsu just mumbled something, telling the man that he would be there. Now he just wanted to go see how his brother was doing.

Teruki was in the audience, ready with a camera, paper and a pen. He would make sure to write a killer article for this month's issue.

But when he saw the mysterious beauty walking the runway, he forgot all that he was supposed to do. The full page spread, the facts and the article itself, were all thrown out like trash discarded.

Mob walked the runway with utmost confidence, making a perfect turn at the end and taking the vest off like he was told. He draped the vest over one of his shoulders and turned to show off the design in the back of the shirt, previously covered. It was a green blob. That was all there was to it. A green blob with red cheeks.

What Teruki didn't know that the girl he was staring was actually a young boy about his age.

Teruki finally snapped out of his daze and took out his camera. The emotionless face of the model brought out the clothes perfectly. He'd need to get a picture of the back. And the face, the face. He'd need a real close-up from that.

But what Teruki knew, was that he had to go backstage and greet the model face to face after the show was over. He'd tell her how good she had been on stage and then work his charm a bit, then he'd get to finally ask for the girl's number. His plan was flawless.

Oh Teruki. If you'd only know.

The show was a success.

The final part where both Mob and Ritsu walked the runway together was the favorite part for many in the audience and they made sure to ask for an encore. The two look great together in their matching black suits and green bows.

Dimple walked the runway too, waving his hands to the cheering audience before bowing deep at the end of it. He then answered to any questions the reporters as well as other might have.

There were surprisingly many this time. Despite looking cool on the outside, Dimple's feet were turning to jelly and his insides churned as the minutes went by. He was terrible with strangers, preferring to let his fashion speak for itself.

After the man was finally gone, Teruki quickly stood up and ran backstage. He knew that he wouldn't have long before the model would be gone. He was determined though, and knocked onto the door before entering. He had even stolen some flowers from a vase he ran past on his way there.

"Hello!" Teruki smiled sweetly as he entered the room, "Such a wonderful show tonight!"

Dimple glared at the young reporter, "Didn't I have a guard at the door? Who are you?"

Dimple was dead tired and all he wanted was to get back home and collapse onto his soft bed. He didn't want to see another reporter. His quota for those was more than full for today. Scratch that, the whole week.

"My name is Teruki Hanazawa. I'd like to get a picture of you all, if that's fine with you. Where's your model?" Teruki tried again, not desponded by the man's behavior.

"Aa-a, Mob's in the shower to wash all the product and makeup off", Dimple explained as he reluctantly invited the young male in and to sit down onto the sofa they had set up. He wouldn't want to be rude to a reporter or he faced the risk of them writing a bad article about him.

Teruki eyed Reigen sleeping by his desk. He looked more like a drunk than the main seamster. He drooled and snored loudly as well, making it hard to keep a calm composure while waiting.

"That's Reigen. Don't worry, he always does that after a hard day", Dimple laughed, "He's not dead. Just sleeping real nice."

"A-Alright", Teruki nodded, making sure to write that info down.

Teruki had to wait for whole half an hour before Mob finally re-emerged from the shower and changing rooms. The blond sprung up from the sofa and turned to face the opened door. He made sure to check his hairdo and put on a killer smile.

"Hello!" Teruki began but soon quit after seeing who had come out of the room. It was almost as if the flower he had been holding had withered alongside the male's dreams.

It was Mob, alright, but not the Mob Teruki had expected to see.

"Ah, hello", Mob bowed his head as a greeting, "Did you enjoy today's show?"

Mob had no idea that the young male was in shock. He didn't see how that could be the case. The red shorts he was wearing were from the shorter side, but surely not enough to cause someone to freak out like that. Maybe it was the white t shirt then? Was it too plain for the man?

"Y-You're a male?" Teruki ran to the boy's side and felt him for any proof. Namely, for any boobs. He didn't dare to grope the possible family jewels so he settled with the chest. When he didn't feel even an A-cup, he gave up. This was most definitely a male he was dealing with.

Dimple hit the man before Mob could do it himself.

"No sexual harassment!" Dimple screamed as he lifted Mob up from under the armpits and held him out of the blond's reach. Mob was light and Dimple had no trouble at all carrying him like some lost animal.

That was how the boy looked by the way. He hadn't been groped before and was at a loss how to react.

"I'm so sorry!" Teruki realized his mistake and sunk to his knees in a furious apology. Mob was afraid that the male would crack his head open if he bashed it onto the floor that hard.

"Ah. I see how it is now!" Dimple laughed loudly, lowering Mob back to his own two feet, "You actually thought that Mob was a girl?!"

"No I'm not", Mob mumbled. This wasn't the first time someone had actually mistaken his gender. He might've been a bit too petite for a male his age but he didn't think that he was that girly. He did go to the gym regularly and all. His gym buddies had even said that he had built some muscle.

Teruki must be blind then, since Mob had taken his wig off and wore the suit too. Mob concluded with a firm nod. Now he felt kind of bad for the blond. But how could he write for the magazine then?

"Yes", Teruki admitted. Well, he could live with this too, maybe. It was the 20th century after all. Same sex couples were a thing.

"Too bad for you, Casanova", Dimple grinned, "You wanted to take my little Mob on a date, didn't you?"

That got Mob to blush. Some people had sent him flowers and chocolate every once in a while but no one had come to greet him personally yet. Mob had to remind himself that the male was there to meet a girl, not him. He had no reason to get so flustered.

"Correction, I will take little Mob for a date", Teruki grinned as he offered his hand for Mob to take, "I'll tell you all about the article I'll write while we enjoy a nice cup of coffee and maybe some cake. How does that sound to you? Or do you want a movie perhaps?"

"Um, sure", Mob nodded, taking Teruki's hand, "I'm fine with coffee."

"Wha-What?!" Dimple screamed, "Mob?!"

"Sorry, I'll leave a bit early today", Mob bowed as he exited the door, "Good job everyone."

Teruki grinned wide at the confusion written all over Dimple's face, "See ya later!"

"Wha-What?" Reigen woke up to the slamming of the door. He was rather confused and tired still, and had no idea what had just happened.

"They took Mob, Reigen!" Dimple cried out, "They took our innocent little Mob away from us!"


End file.
